gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Grenade
Grenade (en español Granada), es una canción presentada en el episodio Vulnerability del reality show The Glee Project, cantada por la participante Emily Vasquez. La versión original pertenece a Bruno Mars. The Glee Project En el episodio Vulnerability, Emily queda entre los tres peores de la semana y esta es la canción que se le asigna para cantar frente a Ryan Murphy. Ella da una presentación con un estilo muy personal, cosa que Ryan le elogia, y agrega que hacía tiempo que quería hacer esta canción en Glee, pero no sabía cómo, y ahora ya lo sabe. Sin embargo, Ryan Murphy debe decidir entre eliminarla a ella, a Cameron o a Damian, y finalmente dedice que la presentación de los otros dos chicos fue mejor, por lo cual Emily es eliminada. thumb Letra Easy come, easy go That's just how you live, oh Take, take, take it all, But you never give Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss, Why were they open? Gave you all I had And you tossed it in the trash You tossed it in the trash, you did To give me all your love is all I ever asked, Cause what you don't understand is I’d catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) I’d jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah) You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh I would go through all this pain, Take a bullet straight through my brain, Yes, I would die for ya baby; But you won't do the same No, no, no, no Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb Tell the devil I said “hey” when you get back to where you're from Mad woman, bad woman, That's just what you are, yeah, You’ll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car Gave you all I had And you tossed it in the trash You tossed it in the trash, yes you did To give me all your love is all I ever asked Cause what you don't understand is I’d catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) I’d jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah) You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh I would go through all this pain, Take a bullet straight through my brain, Yes, I would die for ya baby; But you won't do the same If my body was on fire, ooh You’ d watch me burn down in flames You said you loved me you're a liar Cause you never, ever, ever did baby... But darling I’ll still catch a grenade for ya Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) I’d jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah) You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh I would go through all this pain, Take a bullet straight through my brain, Yes, I would die for ya baby; But you won't do the same. No, you won’t do the same, You wouldn’t do the same, Ooh, you’ll never do the same, No, no, no, no Videos en The Glee Project]] Categoría:The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Vulnerability Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Emily Vasquez Categoría:Canciones de Bruno Mars Categoría:Canciones exclusivas de The Glee Project